The Girl in the Scarlet Gown
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Inspired Red Riding Hood. AU Vampire Dairies.


**The Girl with the Scarlet Gown**

Inspired Red Riding Hood. AU Vampire Dairies.

* * *

The blood colored gown was a gift from her grandmother.

Many people often wondered why did little Bonnie Bennett walk around with a garment the color of blood. To most people, red meant many things. It could mean anger, it could mean war, life, love, intense passion and among other things, red was a color that made Sheriff Liz Forbes antsy. It was after all the color of the thing they all carried in their bodies. The essence of life.

Blood.

The essence that vampire fed off of.

The first time Shelia Bennett had seen her granddaughter, she had felt the stir of emotions inside her. The conflict of not just nature and magic, but the violent rage that would come with the fierce loyalty and protective nature of her instincts. Deep down, she knew that over time, the magic in her body would fade away, she just wasn't sure of when or were. But she could remember the one piece of advice she begged her grandchild to keep close to her heart.

"No matter how tempted you feel, never go out without wearing something red, child. Be it a necklace, a bracelet, or article of clothing, you must wear that color. Do you understand?"

At ten years old, Bonnie Bennett was unsure of her grandmother's words but she loved her grandmother more than she did her own parents. Rudy Owens and Abby Bennett had meant well, she knew they did, but for them to leave her alone, and to have her grandmother raise her by herself, she knew her word was far more law than anything else. So the little girl nodded her head and did as she was told.

Until she broke her promise one night when she was thirteen years old and out at a party in the woods with a group of high school students, dragged by Caroline and Elena.

* * *

There was a bitter taste on her tongue and Bonnie suddenly felt the urge to vomit. She rushed up, her eyes tightly shut and she ran until she was sure she was towards some place and bent over, vomiting up whatever it was in her system. She retched until there was nothing left but acid and she didn't open her eyes as her hands moved until she felt a cool liqud; water. Her hands scooped up the water and splashed along her face and once she was sure it was gone she opened her eyes.

And screamed like death was after her.

Blood dripped from her form and she was almost sure she was going to throw up again. The scream was so loud it brought forth the police, who had been patrolling the area. Liz Forbes, Caroline's mom, was with them and her eyes widened when she saw the tiny form of thirteen year old Bonnie Bennett with blood mattered hair and eyes. She couldn't have been a vampire, she aged and she looked so frightened. After ordering the girl to get cleaned and taken to her grandmother's, Bonnie knew one thing.

She was not going to break her promise again.

* * *

His name was Ian and he never gave her a last name.

She had met him one night while out from Mystic Falls, to get away from the crazy hybrids, the ungrateful vampires and Lena's whining for just a night. To drink and ignore everything. She had wound up in a bar and there he was, sitting with his friends at few tables away, clad in black. He was built, like Tyler, but his entire form screamed he was not to be taken lightly. He was cocky and aggressive.

His skin was olive tinged and his hair was long, dark wavy curls that hit the nap of his neck and his eyes were dark and mysterious. He wore dark jeans, a dark shirt and a worn leather jacket. He looked like he rode a motorcycle. He looked like a college student but he didn't do much. She was almost certain she could find him one the cover of a motorcycle magazine. The black clad male glanced her way and his lips curled into a dark smile, a flash of something going through his eyes.

And to her lower regions.

She wasn't sure what it was about him but it awakened something deep and primal inside of her. Her magic had short circuited in that moment and her body was acting on its own. Ian nodded curtly and raised his shot glass to her, downing his drink and Bonnie smirked in his direction. After an goodbye to his pals, he was in front of Bonnie in a few heartbeats and their eyes were locked.

Dark eyes like coal stared into her emerald ones. He grinned and leaned in. "Name's Ian," he said his voice low, husky and she wanted to know how it sounded when he had her bent over and pounding into her. His eyes sized her up, taking in the leather shorts, the sheer black stockings, the boots, tank and sleeveless jean jacket. "And yours?"

"Bonnie,"

He grinned wolfishly and she was almost certain she was going to jump him there. "Well little Bonnie," he leaned in, his breath smelling of liquor and she could detect the faint smell of something animal. She didn't know what. "How about you and I get to know each other a bit more?" he grinned.

Her lips crashed against him and he pulled away, taking her out the back door and once it closed, he had her back slammed against a wall. She arched and moaned when he latched onto her neck, removing her leather shorts and her panties. As he reached for her tank and found her crimson bra, he reached for it but she shook her head. "Don't," she moaned.

He grinned. "Don't worry, bitch," he snarled along her neck. "It'll be over soon,"

Before she could ask what he meant, he impaled her with his cock and broke through her hymen as his teeth ripped apart her skin and marked her as his, both of their eyes golden.

* * *

A full moon was coming. She could feel it.

Ever since her night with Ian, she had been feel things. her magic was dissolving, she could feel it and something else was getting closer to coming out. Something dark, primal and something she wanted to be released. Ian had advised her to keep wearing red until the moon had hit its highest point. He had been coming to see her late at night and they would runt in her room. Her house was empty and no one came to visit.

No one cared for little old Bonnie unless there was a spell needed. Well except Caroline and Tyler and the young hybrid knew something was up the moment she walked into school smelling sex and wolf. He wasn't sure who it was but he knew the scent was heavy and it made Tyler grin. His dear friend Bonnie was realizing who she belonged to.

Herself.

She made her own decisions and Caroline, Tyler and Matt had decided not to pester her. Matt had up and left town after the whole Kol tried to off him thing. He was now living in California with some older guys from Mystic High. Elena was pestering her. But it was becoming too much. Like now.

The doppelganger was begging her to do a spell that would protect Stefan and Damon.

"No," the word left her mouth as Elena begged her again. It was the eighth time she had said it and she was really close to just punching Elena. "No, Elena I'm not protecting your goddamn pets. If they want to be safe, how about they stop trying to kill Klaus and just let him have a pint of your magical hybrid making blood. Or better," she paused and her eyes flashed gold, shocking the human girl. "How about I do it for him?"

"What's happened to you?" Elena whispered. "You're not Bonnie."

"Correction Elena," Bonnie said with a bored tone as she examined her nails. "I'm still Bonnie. Just not the one you're so used to pushing around."

Elena didn't even have to time to see the syringe that came down and stabbed her in the neck.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelsen paused when he smelt something that wolf and magic. He walked to his door and found Bonnie Bennett, clad in a scarlet dress that hit her knees and long black stockings with blood red heels. "Well Bonnie, to what do I own the pleasure?"

She handed him a box. He frowned and opened it up, finding bags of blood. "Elena's blood, a pint of it and it's all you'll ever get."

He looked at her. She wasn't the little witch he remembered seeing in that cafeteria. She was a woman of dangerous force. Her eyes were a dark green but he could feel specks of werewolf gold. Her scent was of wolves; hers and a male's, as well as blood and sex. Her hair was long and cascaded down to her back.

"What's happened to you?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I'm done letting people in this town own me. I own myself," she snarled and he nodded once, his wolf howling in respect. She smirked. "If you change your mind about wanting to make hybrids, Niklaus, my lover and I are always welcome to assist you."

"Who are you?" she looked at the dark eyed boy with reminded her of Elijah and Klaus; Kol.

"My name is Bonnie Cordelia Bennett. I had parents; but they're dead to me. I had a grandmother but she was taken from me. I had a best friend, but she threw me away. I had a guide but they forsook me," she paused and her eyes turned gold. "My name is Bonnie, but everyone called me the Witch, and I am going to burn the world down."

The two brothers watched as she turned on her heel and walked away, the only thing left of the woman was the red gown she wore as it was covered by the darkness.

* * *

**A quick Bonnie centered one-shot. If you're wondering; Bonnie's a werewolf/witch hybrid but her wolf side is the more dominate. It takes time for her to let it manifest as the crimson keeps it at bay. However, when she met Ian, the wolf began to ooverride the magic inside her. She still has it but she refuses to use it now. Her wolf is her guide. **

**The quote is at the end is originally from City of Lost Souls by Cassandra Clare and quoted as such:  
**

**"_My name is Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. I had a father, but he is dead. I had a mother, but she is dead to me. I have a brother, and I will bind him to me. I have a sister, and I will teach her to love me. My name is Jonathan, but everyone calls me Sebastian, and I'm going to burn down the world._" **

**I might end up doing a Jonathon/Dark!Bonnie coupling but its up to you. It will also be a one shot.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**


End file.
